


It's okay. I've got you.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel is sick, Charlie Bradbury mentioned in passing, Dean is a worried boyfriend, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jo Harvelle mentioned, M/M, they love each other so much it's sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sick. Dean is a worried boyfriend.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay. I've got you.

Dean closes his locker with a dramatic sigh and rests his head against the cool metal. Today was going to be long day.

Suddenly a too perky blonde is shaking him from his self-pity session. "Hey Dean!" Jo looks around confused for a moment, "Where's Cas?"

And there in lies the issue. Cas is home sick, and in turn is making Dean suffer through a  _Monday_ of all days without his boyfriend. He gives a mumbled response that Jo picks up on as "not here" if not "sick" either way she gets the message.

"Damn and you actually showed up? I'm proud of you Winchester."

Dean gives another mumbled response that was almost definitely "fuck you." Jo laughs, clapping him on the back and running off with Charlie as she passes.

In truth Castiel had kicked him out of his house and made him come to school that day. He'd spent most of Sunday afternoon and Sunday night taking care of Cas as he vomited. Alternating between tucking him into bed, handing him the trashcan, rubbing his back as he hurled, and cleaning him up afterwards. It was a mess and Dean's honestly surprised he's not throwing up with him right now.

The result is a very tired and very worried Dean being expected to pay attention to things like calculus, physics, and fucking  _Spanish_ of all things. He resolutely banged his head against the locker as the bell rang. Letting out a sigh he sends a quick text to Cas reminding him to drink water and heads to whatever the hell class he's supposed to be at first period.

 

When the bell rings for third lunch and Dean gets let out for free period he calls Cas. It rings four long excruciating times before he finally picks up.

He sounds weak and miserable, "Hello Dean."

"Cas babe... You sound awful." Dean bites his lip and shakes his head at the ceiling.

"No I'm fine I jus-" but whatever he was "just" was lost to the sound of him hurling again. He stops and lets out a little whine into the phone.

"Cas... No. I'm coming right now."

"Dean you can't just-"

"Watch me." He says before snapping the phone shut.

So Dean checks himself out, practically runs to the impala, and speeds to Castiel's house, letting himself in the door. 

He finds Castiel with his head laid against the toilet seat looking sweaty and horrible. He lets out a little whimper when Dean walks in, and then a grumble when he looks up- eyes still impossibly blue.

"I should kick you out."

"Yeah good luck with that babe."

Castiel lets out another whine as Dean starts to help him up. He wobbles and then falls onto his boyfriend's chest to keep from falling back to the ground. He lets out a strangled sob then and Dean sort of wants to punch a wall when he hears that.

"Alright come on. You're okay." He tries to lead him back into the bedroom but gives up and just picks him up wedding style. Castiel looks like he wants to complain but he doesn't have the energy. So he just curls his fist into Dean's shirt and leans his head against his shoulder.

Dean lays him down on the bed and pulls the covers up around him. He kisses him on the head before turning to go get supplies, but Cas grabs his wrist, "stay with me."

"I need to go get you some medicine. I'll be back I promise."

Castiel's weak but insistent grip doesn't let up. "Please?"

And yeah, Dean has never been able to resist Castiel. Especially when he looks at him like that. So he nods and crawls onto the bed, pulling Castiel close as he does. 

Castiel curls into him and fists his shirt again. Laying his head so he can hear Dean's heartbeat. Slowly he drifts into much-needed sleep.

Dean kisses Castiel's head again and briefly considers sneaking away to get what he set out for, but looking down at how peaceful Cas looks, he decides it could wait.

Eventually he falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think! feel free to tell me what to write next ^-^


End file.
